


I'm only one call away- Wrong number

by MiniStark_13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anxiety, Avengers Family, Child Abuse, F/M, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marvel Universe, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, References to Depression, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStark_13/pseuds/MiniStark_13
Summary: All Mackenzi wants to do was find out the answers to their homework.All Natasha wants is to find her place in the world.When one single digit in a phone number is changed, both of their lives change for the better. Or do they?Your casual wrong number fic with plenty of chaotic Avengers, clueless Clint, Old man Steve, Gen Z Peter Parker, Mama Nat and Papa Bucky.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Pietro Maximoff/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 156





	1. In the beginning

???

Hey Pete, Have you finished the

History assignment?

???

Peter? Come on. I need the answer

to number 6

???

Who the hell is this?

How did you even get this number?

???

PETE! Now is not the time for messing around!

Give me the answer!

???

Hate to break it to you kid, but I ain’t “Pete”.

I think you got the wrong number.

???

Goddammit. Again?

I’m sorry, my friend got a new number and I Must’ve put it in wrong.

???

It’s cool. You don’t seem dangerous.

???

le Gasp I’ll have you know I am very dangerous!

???

Really? I don’t buy it.

???

Well good bc I’m not selling it!

???

Whatever you say kid.

???

I’m not a kid!

???

Well, how old are you?

???

Oh hello pedo.

???

I’m not a pedo.

???

Y’know who would say that?

A pedo.

???

I’M NOT A PEDO!!!

???

Okay. Okay. Not Pedo. I’m 16.

How old are you?

???

Wow. You are a kid. I’m 32.

???

Oop, you’re old.

???

Shut up.

???

So what should I call you old person?

???

You can call me Spider.

What should I call you?

???

Ooooooo. Super-secret spy names uh.

You can call me Tigger.

Spider

Tigger? Like from Winnie the Pooh?

Tigger

That is correct.

Spider

Can I ask why?

Tigger

I too have ADHD and a strong urge to bounce.

Spider

Ahhhh. Wait, shouldn’t you be in school?

Tigger

Shouldn’t you be in a retirement home?

Spider

Oh you wanna play it like that?

Tigger

Oh yeah!

Spider

Pay attention in class.

Tigger

HAHA. Jokes on you.

I’m not in class.

Spider

Why not?

Tigger

I uh, I’m just sick today. that’s all.

Gotta go bye.

Spider

Wait kid.

**Tigger has left the chat.**

Natasha stares down at the phone in her hand, a million thoughts racing around in her brain. Who was this kid? They said it was a mistake, a wrong number and for some bazar reason, Nat believed them. Even after all the training she went through, she truly believed that Tigger was just a kid who needed help with their history work. But no matter how hard she thought, there was no logical reason for the kids quick departure and their sudden change in demeanour, going from confident to stuttering in the space of a minute. No. something wasn’t sitting right. And Natasha vowed to find out what it is.

Two days pass and there was nothing from Natasha’s wrong number, and although she will never admit it out loud, she was worried about Tigger. She sits on the couch in the Avengers common room, tv playing in the background but all of her attention was on her phone. ‘Should I text them? No, they might just not want to talk. But what if something happened to them.’ Her inner battle goes on for some time, weighing out the pros and cons of texting back the kid who somehow managed to make Nat’s tough exterior evaporate within seconds. Clint drops down from the vents above and peers over the redheads shoulder.

“Who you waiting to text. Is it your secret boyfriend?” Natasha rolls her eyes and stands up, tucking her phone in her back pocket and walking into the communal kitchen.

“It’s no one Bird boy.” The archers eyebrows furrow at his best friend’s dull tone, she’s not sounded that bad in years.

“You sure?” He asks, moving in closer, watching her face carefully. Just as she opens her mouth to answer, a text comes through on her phone causing her to rip it out of her pocket so fast that Clint missed most of it. His gaze just went to the relieved smile spreading across her face. Yup. He needs to get that phone.

Tigger

Hey there old spider.

Spider

Kid! You’re alive!

I thought something had happened To you.

Tigger

Nah, I’m still alive, unfortunately.

Spider

Oh I’m so sorry

Tigger

Yeah, it’s really tragic.

Spider

You gonna tell me where you disappeared to?

Tigger

Um no?

Spider

Uh huh? You know you can talk to me right kid?

Tigger

Of course potential pedophile Whom I’ve never met irl.

Spider

I’m not a pedophile!

Tigger

Okay, you’ve said.

Spider

Then believe me!

Tigger

Nah, this is more fun.

Spider

Whatever you say kid.

Tigger

Hey! Wanna play a game?

We can play 2 truths and a lie!!

Spider

Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do.

Tigger

Yay! Okay I’ll start.

1) I was Born in Russia but moved to the states when I was 6

2) I can speak 5 languages

3) I want to die.

Spider

Okay damn. Uh, im gonna say 2 is the lie.

Tigger

Nope! I moved when I was 3. Your turn.

Spider

Wait, wait, you’re Russian?

Tigger

Da.

Spider

That’s cool. My turn right?

Tigger

Yup. And I should warn you.

I’m great at this.

Spider

Okay kid.

1) I am also from Russia

2) My best friend is blind

3) I personally know the Avengers

Tigger

Oh come on! You’re not even trying.

3 is obviously the lie!

Spider

Nope. My best friend is deaf.

Tigger

Wait, so you know the avengers?

Do you work at SI?

Spider

Uh yeah, sure let’s go with that.

Tigger

That’s so cool.

Spider

Yeah. I suppose it is.

What about you? I assume You’re still in high school

Tigger

Oh you mean hell? Yeah I’m a junior at Midtown

… Why did I just tell you my school?

Spider

Because we’re friends?

Tigger

{^O^} friends? You mean now I have two?

Spider

Okay, that’s a bit sad.

But sure. Now you have two.

Tigger

XD

Spider

Why do you keep using those symbols?

Tigger

How else am I gonna express myself Brenda?

Spider

Oh I don’t know, maybe use words like normal people.

Tigger

Words are useless in the face of danger!

Spider

… Should I be concerned?

Tigger

Probably.

Spider

… You need help

Tigger

I’m offended.

Spider

I don’t care.

Tigger

Tbh I didn’t think I’d hear from you again.

Spider

How come?

Tigger

Bc you’re a random number.

And a potential pedo lmao.

Spider

I thought maybe you’d grown some common Sense and realise

talking to complete strangers Is bad and stopped texting.

Tigger

… Nah. You seem nice.

Spider

Thank you?

Tigger

:) Oh shit is that the time? I’m gonna be late! Txt ya later!

Spider

Bye kid

**Tigger has left the chat.**


	2. another day

Mackenzi’s pov:

Another day, another hour long car journey, another foster home. My head falls forward and rests on the window of my social worker, Sarah’s, car. She glances back at me in the rear view mirror, her choppy blonde bangs hanging in her eyes in a way that looks uncomfortable.

“This one will be better than the last one Maxi.” I scoff and move my eyes to meet hers.

“You say that every time. You’re never right.” Her brown eyes snap away from my own first leaving me staring at my own reflection. It’s truly a disgusting sight. My bottom lip split open in a painful way, the angry red handprint wrapping around my neck still visible against my pale complexion and the collage of blues, blacks and purples surrounding my left eye, complimenting each other in a unique blend of pain and punishment. My attention is pulled away from the mirror as my phone vibrates in my lap. I flip it over and my lock screen stares back at me, a single notification present.

???

Hello.

Tigger

Hey? Wait why am I saved as Tigger?

Do you know Spider?

???

As a matter of fact I do.

Spider’s my best friend.

Tigger

Oh, you the deaf one?

???

**Gasp** she spoke of me?

Tigger

**Smirk** so Spiders a girl. Interesting.

???

Oh no. crap. I’m not supposed to tell you that.

Nat’s gonna kill me!

Tigger

Nat?

???

Aww phone no!

She can’t know that you know okay?

Tigger

Nat who? ;)

???

I like you.

Any-way you can call me Robin Hood

Tigger

Why Robin Hood?

Robin Hood

Because I like arrows…

Tigger

…

Logic.

Robin Hood

Well, it was nice meeting you Tigger.

I better go before Spider finds me

Tigger

Bye. Make good choices!

**Robin Hood has left the chat.**

Well, Robin Hood seems weird. I wonder how him and Nat know each other? Does he work at SI as well?

“Are you ready Maxi?” Sarah’s voice rips me out of my head and I turn to see we’re parked outside of a 2 story house. My actions are second nature by now, no thought nor emotion goes into them. When most kids move foster houses, they hope for good ones. They hope for parents that will love them, they hope for a big room and siblings to play with. I did once. But not anymore. Now I hope that I will be given food, I hope that there’s an actual bed for me to sleep on and I hope this one isn’t as worse as the last.

“As I’ll ever be.” I murmur and my hands undo my seatbelt, pushing open the car door and swinging my legs over the side, jumping down onto the floor. Yes I have to jump. I’m small okay? The social worker is by my side in seconds, wrapping one of her dainty arms around my even smaller shoulders, squeezing encouragingly.

“It’s gonna be okay. This couple have fostered for over 10 years. You’ll be safe here.” She tries to reassure me but is failing miserably. I shrug off her arm and sling my bag over my shoulder, wincing at the pain that courses through my midsection. Thank you bruised ribs.

The heavy front door swings open to reveal an older couple, around their mid 40’s, wrapped in each-other’s arms, staring intently at me. It’s kinda creepy. Sarah clears her throat from my left and places a firm hand on my elbow, pushing me towards the pair. Once we get within two feet Sarah releases her hold and smiles at all of us.

“Mackenzi, this is Mr and Mrs Johnson, Mr and Mrs Johnson, this is Mackenzi.” Her voice was overly sweet and polite which is a major change from what she’s normally like. Mr Johnson turn to Sarah with an unidentifiable look in his eye.

“You said she was brunette.” He says through gritted teeth. I subconsciously run a hand through my blonde hair, keeping my eyes trained on the ground.

“She is, she dyed her hair about 2 months ago.” Sarah explains calmly, completely oblivious to the man’s rage. Mrs Johnson places a calming hand on her husband’s arm.

“It’s okay. Just look at how beautiful she is.” She takes a step forward and place her hand on my unbruised cheek, forcing my brown orbs to meet her own. “Absolutely beautiful.” She pulls away quickly and looks at Sarah.

“Thank you for bringing her to us. we’ll be sure to call if we have any problems.” Sarah nods and smiles, already moving away from the group.

“Call me if you need anything Max. And for God sake, be good.” The blonde climbs back into the driver’s seat and pulls out of the drive. Bitch.

I sit in the room that Mrs Johnson told me is my own and try and come up with a conclusion about the safest way to eat today. The Johnson’s seem nice but they all do at first. The door has a lock which could either be a good thing or a bad thing, right now good. I stand up from my bed and slide the latch on the door, testing to make sure it’s truly locked. Good. That works for now. I take a seat on the slightly hard bed and pull out my phone, might as well see if Spider’s online.

Tigger

Heyyyyyyy

Spider

Hey kid.

Tigger

Whatcha doing?

Spider

Nothing interesting.

Tigger

How busy would you say you are on a

Scale of 8-9?

Spider

Huh? I’m not busy.

Tigger

I’m no mathmatologist but that seems like a lot.

Spider

Are you okay?

Tigger

Okay, quick survey. Are you busy busy or just busy?

Spider

Is this one of those vines things?

Tigger

…

I found a jump rope.

Spider

…

You’re one weird kid

Tigger

:D

Thank you.

Spider

What’s up kid?

Tigger

Nothing, I’m just bored.

Spider

Well, you can help me out if you want.

Tigger

Sure! What you need?

Spider

Me and my husband are starting to foster and we need

Stuff for rooms. You know what teenagers like?

Tigger

Well, I should hope so. I can also give you some

do’s and don’ts on what to put in a foster kids room.

Spider

Really? That would be helpful

Tigger

Ofc. I’d love to help. What age and gender?

Me and Spider talk for about three hours, her sending me pictures of things for the rooms and me telling her if it would be a good idea or not. I learnt that her and her husband can’t have kids so they chose to foster. We were half way through working on the third bedroom, which should be for a younger boy, when there was a knock on my door. I stand and undo the lock coming face to face with my new foster dad.

“Hey, we just wanted to check up on you, see if you’re settling in okay.” I nod.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great thank you Mr Johnson.”

“Oh please, call me Cal, or dad.” His hand rubs awkwardly at the back of his neck. “Well Jiaying is down stairs with some dye remover so, why don’t we go get rid of that blonde then we can grab something to eat.” I take an involuntary step back causing him to take a step forward. “Come on, you look ridiculous with that blonde hair Daisy.” Oh so that’s what this is. Lost one kid so foster other that look like them, far too common in the foster business. I take another step back and stare into his eyes.

“My name is not Daisy. And I like my blonde hair.” Well that wasn’t the right answer. He reaches out and grabs my wrist tightly, pulling me closer to his body, the stench of alcohol killing my sense of smell with every passing second.

“Listen here, we saved you from being put in a group home so you listen to everything we say and you don’t get hurt. Do you understand?” I nod, keeping my eyes closed. His grip tightens painfully.

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” I whisper, feeling the blood rush back into my hand instantly.

“Good. Now come down stairs, time to fix your hair.”

6 painful hours later I’m sat back in my room, laying on my bed, choppy brown hair sprawled across the pillow, phone clutched in my hand. My shoulder shake violently at the force of my sobs and my thumb hovers over the call button. She’s probably too busy to speak to you, I bet she won’t even answer. I swipe my thumb over to the text option and start typing.

Tigger

Hey, you up?

Spider

I am now.

Tigger

Oh, I’m sorry

Spider

It’s okay, what are you doing up?

It’s 2 am.

Tigger

I just,

Spider

Kid? Is everything okay?

Tigger

Yeah I’m just being stupid.

I just need to man up.

Spider

There’s nothing wrong with needing help kiddo.

I’m here for you.

Tigger

I’m just tired. I’ll be better in the morning.

Spider

You sure?

Tigger

Yeah, I’ll be fine

Spider

Okay, don’t hesitate to call if you need me okay?

Tigger

Yes ‘mom’

Goodnight

Spider

Goodnight baby.

**Tigger has left the chat.**


	3. Polar Bears

Natasha’s pov

Something isn’t sitting right. Ever since that night a week ago, Tigger has been acting strange. Not answering straight away was a big change I’ve noticed, along with a general lack of well, my Tigger! Was it because she called me mom? No it can’t be. It was just a joke. So what’s going on? I feel Bucky’s arm wrap around my waist, his metal arm cold on the exposed skin of my stomach.

“Mornin’” he drawls in this thick Brooklyn accent. I twist in his arms until we’re face to face.

“Morning.” I repeat back, my nose gently touching his. He leans in and places his lips to mine chastely before sitting up and stretching, the plates in his metal arm whirling to life. I follow suit and slide out of the bed, grabbing my robe and tying the silk black material around my body.

“Eggs or pancakes?” I ask, already walking towards the door.

“Coffee.” Bucky responds throwing back the sheets and climbing out of bed.

“Coffee it is.” I mumble under my breath, making my way into the kitchen. I switch on the coffee machine and pick up my phone, checking my email.

“We got one from a social worker. We’ve been approved.” Bucky takes a gulp of his coffee then grins at me.

“We got approved? We can foster?!” I nod with a smile. Bucky throws his right arm up in the air and wraps the other around me, some loose strands of hair from his bun tickling my cheeks and neck. “We’re gonna be parents.” He murmurs in my ear. Tears blur my vision as I take his face in my hands.

“We are.”

The rest of the day was spent shopping for extra food and decorations for any children that could show up on our doorstep with only an hour notice. It was nice, looking through different toys, picking out bed spreads, Bucky has even managed to buy more toys than fit in the toy box. But I’m only focused on one. Right there, sat on top of the mountain of toys is a medium sized Tigger Plushie. I pull my phone out of my back pocket. Still nothing. God I hope they’re okay.

**Mackenzi’s pov**

I am not okay! I am very not okay! I run into my room and slam the door, sliding the lock into place just in time for Cal to slam on it from the other side.

“And stay in there!!” He yells, voice laced with anger and disgust. I lean against the far wall, breath coming in short, hand pressed tightly around the opening in my left shoulder. I rip off my shirt ignoring the searing pain and continue to apply pressure to the laceration. Why won’t it stop bleeding? I grab my phone from under my pillow. There’s only one person to trust.

Tigger

Hey, do you by any chance know how to,

hypothetically, stich a stab wound?

Spider

What? Why do you need to know?

Tigger

I was just wondering.

Spider

How hypothetical is this kid?

Tigger

…

There’s a hole in my shoulder.

Spider

Fucking hell.

Okay, you need a clean needle and thread can you get that?

I dig around in the first aid kit stashed under the bed and pull out the needle and thread.

Tigger

I got it.

Spider

Good, okay.

Do you want me to call to talk you through it?

Tigger

Yes please.

Spider’s contact appears on my phone and I swipe over, accepting the call.

“Hey.” I whisper into the speaker, moving to sit against the wall.

“Hey.” Spider, Nat, replies. Her voice melodic and calming yet full of authority. “Is it you or somebody else with the stab wound?”

“Uh me.” I respond slowly. I hear her take a deep breath down the line.

“First things first is there anything in there?” I shake my head then realise she can’t see me.

“No the knife went in and out. Probably about 4 inches.” 

“Damn. Okay, you need to stitch it up.”

“What?! You want me to.? Oh god no. it’s gonna hurt!” Nat chuckles lightly.

“It’ll hurt a lot less than bleeding out, now have you sterilized the needle?”

“Well, duh, I’m not an idiot.” I snap, balancing my phone on my knee.

“Watch that tone young lady.” She quips back instantly. “Now you just need to thread the needle and stitch it up.” I get the thread through the hole on the first try and I bring it up to my shoulder, pressing the sharp end against my tender skin.

“Can you talk to distract me?” I can feel her smile as she replies. And talk she does.

Nat talks for the entire 20 minutes it takes for me to sew up my wound and then some after.

“Are you going to tell me how you got stabbed?” She asks around 3am. Oh shit. Cover story, think think think. The dog? How would a dog stab me? Uhhhhhh. Why is lying so hard.

“A polar bear.” I blurt out eventually. A polar bear?! A dog would’ve been more believable!

“A polar bear?” She repeats back. Welp, just gotta roll with it now.

“Yeah a polar bear. Big scary polar bear.”

“Uh huh, and how did this polar bear stab you?”

“I’m sorry, are you finding my pain amusing?!”

“What? No, no. I just feel like we need to warn the world of stabbing polar bears.” The amusement in her voice was clear as day.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it up. I’m glad you’re enjoying this.” Before she could respond there was a thunderous knock on the bedroom door.

“Who the fuck are you talking to Daisy?! Unlock this door now!” I quickly slide my phone under the pillows and leap towards the door, tugging the lock out of place. He pushes the door open with an amount of force that can’t be human and stands looming over my 5 foot frame.

“Who were you talking to Daisy?” He asks, anger seeping into his tone in waves.

“I wasn’t talking to anybody sir.” His hand grabs at my jaw roughly and pulls my face up to meet his, my feet kicking in mid-air trying to get down.

“This attitude is disgusting.” Cal lets go and I drop to the floor, managing to catch myself on my hands and knees, pulling at the new stitches. His boot connects with my ribs before I can switch positions causing a sharp pain to surge through my body. A grunt of pain escapes me as he repeats the process over and over until every breath feel like fire.

After around 15 minutes, Cal stops his assault, he just stands there and stares down at my limp form. Then he crouches down and grabs a fistful of hair, lifting me off of the ground.

“Pathetic. You’re not my Daisy.” He releases my locks and my head hits the wooden floorboards below it creating a dull ache in my skull. The monster of a man spits at me and turns to leave, not without throwing a quick “Clean yourself up” over his shoulder of course. I lay on the ground in red hot agony for a few minutes, trying desperately to get enough breath into my lungs. I use the wall to haul myself into a sitting position, slumping against the brick wall, a feeling of relief washing over me. A muffled voice sounds from beside me. Oh shit, Nat! I quickly thrust my hand under the pillow and pull the phone up to my ear.

“Tigger? Tigger are you okay?” Her frantic voice sounds in my ear.

“I’m okay.” I whisper back, slowly crawling into the space between the bed and the wall. She sighs in relief down the line.

“What the hell was that?” I glance down at my shoulder which was now bleeding again.

“The polar bear came back.” I say simply. Nat stayed silent for a few minutes.

“I think we should both try and sleep.” She says quietly.

“Yeah. That sounds good.” I murmur, pulling myself onto the bed.

“Goodnight Tigger.”

“Good night Spider.”


	4. Spider had friends?!

**Robin Hood has added Tigger to ‘Crackhead Central’**

**Robin Hood**

Welcome to the madness Tigger!

**Spider**

You didn’t…

**???**

What’s going on?

**Tigger**

Uh, hey?

**???**

Who’s the unknown Birdbrain?

**Robin Hood**

This is who Spider’s been texting for the past week

**Spider**

You’re dead.

**???**

Ohhhh, you better start running boi.

**???**

Why are you running?!

**Tigger**

WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!?!

**???**

Oh god, there’s two of them

**???**

YES I AM THE GOD OF THUNDER!

**Tigger**

Not to be rude but…

Who the hell are you people?

**???**

Oh yeah right.

You can call me genius.

**Tigger**

…

Egomaniac it is

**???**

Ha! I like this kid.

**Tigger**

Thank you, thank you very much.

**???**

Can I be meme boi?

Tigger

Sure Meme Boi.

**???**

You can call me Captain.

**???**

Then I’m Sargent.

**???**

I DECLARE I AM THE GOD OF POPTARTS!!

**Tigger**

Dude, switch off the caps lock.

**???**

I’m birdy

**???**

Mr Green

**???**

Speedy!

**???**

I guess I’m red

**Tigger**

There’s a lot of you..

I thought Spider didn’t have any friends.

**Egomaniac**

BURN!

**Meme Boi**

Oooooooooooooh

**Sargent**

I can confirm that spider is smiling.

I repeat spider is smiling.

**Birdy**

You’ve broken Spider.

**Tigger**

…

Imma take that as a good thing.

Wait, Peter? Is that you.

**Meme boi**

How do you know my name?!

**Tigger**

I go to midtown you imbecile.

**Egomaniac**

Great. Now we know your school!

**Tigger**

I’m 16 and I live in New York.

Now you know everything about me!

**Speedy**

What’s your name?

**Tigger**

Be damned if I knew.

**Red**

You don’t know your own name?

**Tigger**

Nope J

**Sargent**

That’s rough.

There was a time I didn’t know my name before.

I lost all of my memories and it was really hard to get them back.

…

Kid you there?

**Tigger**

Sorry I fell asleep…

**Meme Boi**

While I was waiting on you to make me a sandwich!

**Speedy**

Go back to sleep and starve.

**Tigger**

Ahhhh! Stop!

**Red**

I could’ve dropped my croissant.

**Captain**

Children are weird.

**Spider**

Agreed.

**Egomaniac**

Yup.

**Poptarts**

WHY ARE THE MIDGARDIAN CHILDREN

TALKING IN SUCH RIDDLES?

**Tigger**

They’re called vines old man.

It’s how gen z communicate.

**Birdy**

Poptarts just got told!

**Sargent**

Oh shut it feathers.

**Birdy**

Make me punk princess.

**Tigger changed Birdy’s name to ‘Feathers’.**

**Tigger changed Sargent’s name to ‘Punk princess’.**

**Tigger**

Those are great.

**Feathers**

Oh come on!!

**Punk princess**

I like it. It brings out the Asshole in your eyes.

**Captain**

Language!!

**Tigger**

How old are you?

**Egomaniac**

Old. Like very old.

**Spider**

He’s a fossil.

**Tigger**

Oop. Well it’s been nice meeting you all but I gotta run.

Adios!

**Tigger has left the chat**

**Spider**

We will be discussing this.

At length.

**Spider has left the chat**

**Robin Hood**

…

I feel like I’m in trouble.

**Egomaniac**

I think you’re right.

Mackenzi’s pov:

Well, that was interesting. Spider sure has some weird friends but they seem nice? I guess? I turn on the camera on my phone to check my reflection. And oh shit. My once ivory skin now had a sickly yellow tint to it causing the heavy bags under my eyes to stick out even more. Sarah was coming for a visit today, I’ve packed my bags in advance. It’s clear they won’t be keeping me. Homes for hard to place kids are tricky to come by, because that’s what we are. They read your file, see the massive red x next to your name and think trouble, think that you’re probably going to steal something or be a flight risk when in actual fact, you just have an absence of parental love which impacts on your mental health. Well, that’s the case for some kids anyway. I’m not proud of my past, but it made me the person I am today, am for that, I am thankful.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the front door. She’s here, it’s time. Leaving my bags leaning on the wall supporting the door, I make my descent downstairs, coming face to face with her smiling form.

“Hello Maxi, I’m pretty sure you know the drill by now.” I nod, my eyes remaining focused on the floor. “So, Max, do you want to stay here?” I glance over to the Johnson’s who were glaring at me with murderous intent.

“No.” I say finally, gaining confidence. “I’d actually like to file a report against them.” Sarah looks at me confused for a few seconds before realisation washes over her.

“Very well then, go and collect your belongings, and I can assure you that you will be visited by a member of the social very shortly.” I don’t stick around to hear the rest, I run up the stairs into my “room”, grabbing my bags and my phone before dashing back down, taking them two at a time. Sarah gestures me outside before either could try and speak to me so I follow her out to the car, throwing my bags into the trunk and climbing into the backseat, my phone laying on my lap. The blonde climbs into the driver’s seat and turns to me with a sigh.

“What did they do Max?” She asks, exhausted. I choose not to say anything, I just pull down the neck of my shirt revealing the slightly healed gash across my shoulder. The stitching surprisingly held together pretty well all things considering.

“He did that to you?!?! Why didn’t you call me?”

“I wasn’t meant to have my phone. I didn’t wanna risk it!” Sarah puts her head in her hands and sighs.

“Well, you’re lucky. We have a new couple who are specialising in hard to place kids. I can give them a call.”

“Well, I got nowhere else to be.” I reply, leaning back into the chair. Sarah looks at me disapprovingly.

“Just entertain yourself.” I salute and pick up my phone, turning on the group chat.

**Tigger**

Hola bitches.

**Egomaniac**

Oh! Its back

**Green**

Be nice Ego

**Robin hood**

Hey kid

**Tigger**

Nice to see you too

**Punk princess**

Hey guys.

Nat’s on a call, we might be getting our first foster kid!

**Green**

Congrats guys

**Tigger**

Yay! I’m so happy for you guys.

Spider will be a good mom.

**Egomaniac**

Hopefully she won’t kill it.

**Robin hood**

Ego!

Get into time out!

You said something mean!

**Egomaniac**

FINE!!!!

**Tigger**

…

You people are weird.

**Robin hood**

We know

**Green**

Shouldn’t you be in school?

I know Meme Boi is.

**Tigger**

I probably should be but…

**Robin Hood**

Are you skipping?

**Tigger**

Uh..

Yeah.

**Punk Princess**

Spider is gonna be mad….

**Tigger**

Not if you don’t tell her!!

**Punk Princess**

You mean you want me to lie to my wife?!

**Tigger**

Wait, your wife?

Dad?

**Punk princess**

Wha- uh sure.

**Tigger**

**Gasps** I have parents?!

**Green**

Are you okay?

**Tigger**

Nope. 

**Punk princess**

Do you need help?

**Tigger**

Probably. 

**Spider**

Hey I’m back.

Tigger, we’ll speak at length about you skipping school.

**Tigger**

Yes ma’am!

**Spider**

@Punk princess we’ve got a kid coming in 30 minutes.

**Punk princess**

Really?!?! Oh god

WE NEED TO GET READY!!!

Talk later!

**Spider has left the chat**

**Punk princess has left the chat**

**Tigger**

Welp, this has been fun but I better get going.

**Green**

You should go to school!

**Tigger**

What? No

Can’t hear you.

Baiiii

**Tigger has left the chat**

“Right, their expecting you in about half an hour so belt up.” I put my phone on the middle seat and pull the belt around my body. Sarah starts the car and pulls out of the driveway onto the main road.

“I think you’re really gonna like this couple Max, I interviewed them myself. They’ve got a lovely big home.” She says with a smile. I roll my eyes and turn my attention out of the window, yeah, home.


	5. Last Chance

“We’re here.” My attention is snatched by the blonde and our eyes meet in the rear view mirror. “This is your last shot kid. Just, give them a try okay? You’re their first ever foster kid. They’re probably as scared as you are.” I scoff and turn my gaze onto my fiddling hands. “Yeah, sorry, you don’t get scared anymore.” She adds sarcastically. “But I’m being serious, I don’t want to see you end up in a group home.”

“I don’t wanna be in a group home.” I mumble bitterly. Group homes suck, they’re filled with snot nosed kids who think they deserve the world, and also think that they can take your stuff. Heck nah, my shit stays with me. Sarah smiles sympathetically.

“I know, that’s why you need to try and make this work. Do you promise you’ll try?” I sigh and lift my eyes up to meet hers.

“I try.” I say with a shrug causing her to grin.

“Then let’s go.”

We saunter up the porch steps, my backpack slung over my shoulder and my case in Sarah’s hand. When we reach the light blue door I get to press the doorbell, yes, I am five, deal with it, and it’s opened by a man. A very, very tall man. I take an involuntary step back and stare up at him. His bright blue eyes contrast against his dark, shoulder length locks, his shoulders were wide and biceps thick and, is that a metal arm? He smiles brightly at us and steps onto the porch.

“Hey, you must be Ms Cook.” He says, holding a hand out to the blonde who takes it and shakes it firmly.

“Please call me Sarah. Is Mrs Barnes in?”

“Oh yes,” He turns to face into the house “Nat, there here!” Not seconds later the sound of hurried footsteps fills the air and a small woman appears. She’s nowhere near as talk as Mr Barnes but she still stands a good few inches above me, her pale skin making her big green eyes pop along with her long auburn locks cascading down her back. A slim hand reaches out towards the social worker who again accepts it quickly.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sarah.” Her voice holds a lightness to it, almost like a song. I recognise it.

“Likewise Mrs Barnes.” The red head smiles, a genuine smile.

“Please just call me Natasha.” She releases Sarah hand and turn to look at me.

“And you must be Martha-Anne. it’s really nice to meet you.” I visibly cringe and Sarah attempts to stifle a laugh.

“I don’t go by that.” I say quickly. “It Mackenzi, or Max.”

“Oh I’m sorry, it just said on your file-”

“Yeah,” I cut her off “that’s the name the orphanage gave me. I’m Max.”

“Well, hello Max, I’m Natasha and this is my husband Bucky.” I nod at both of them. Sarah clears her throat.

“Well I have to say, we don’t usually give new time foster parents children like Max but I am so thankful that you agreed to take her in. it should be an excellent learning experience for all of you.” An awkward silence falls over us for a few seconds so Sarah clears her throat. “Well, I’ll be off, let you get settled in.” She turns to me with a smile. “I’ll be back in one week. And for the love of God, be good.” I nod and smile back at her.

“I’ll try.” I promise causing her smile to grow as she climbs into the car. the engine roars to life and she pulls out of the drive way, waving as she leaves.

I stare after the car for a moment, unwilling to turn around. Please be different.

“We were just about to make lunch if you’d like to join us.” Bucky (they said Bucky right?) says from behind me.

“Sounds good.” I respond nonchalantly, not turning around.

“Well, why don’t you come on in? We can show you to your room.” Natasha. I slowly turn on my heel and look at the two of them.

“Yeah, whatever.” I sling my backpack onto my shoulder and pick up my other bag before Bucky can. Natasha smiles and pushes open the door, gesturing me to step through, which I do with little to no thought, and I end up standing in a spacious living room. The walls were a light cream colour with brown accents and furniture. A tall log styled fire place stands on the opposite wall facing a brown leather two seater sofa with a small coffee table in the centre. Along the wall with the door there was a larger sofa places under the window which sat facing the flat screen tv over the opposite side. on each side of the tv there were two symmetrical book cases, one filled with books and movies, the other filled with pictures and objects which must hold some sort of meaning to the couple. Bucky walks past me and heads towards the stairs directly in front of the door.

“We’ll give you a tour later if you’d like, but I’m sure you want to put those bags down somewhere.” He says standing on the bottom step. I nod and move closer to the stairs, following him up. He walks along the hall and stops in front of a white door with a chalk board in the middle.

“This is your room.” He says, pushing the door open. I smile awkwardly and step passed him, taking in the sight.

The walls are painted a light blue with the ceiling a darker shade than the rest of the room. A king sized bed was pushed into the far corner, laying under the window on the left, opposite a black wooden closet paired with a bookcase in the same colour. Desk sits in the corner in front of the door with a chair pushed under it. Natasha steps in after me and leans on the wall.

“It’s not finished, you can decorate however you want.” I turn to face her and she smiles. “Do you like the colour? We can repaint. Or we can put up some posters. Oh! We can go shopping!!” Bucky takes a step closer and places a hand on the petite red heads shoulder.

“Why don’t we let the kid settle in.” He smiles and glances over at me. “I’ll go start lunch. You like Pancakes?” I nod slowly, is he really asking my opinion? Damn. Bucky nods and leaves the room, trekking down the stairs. Natasha smiles brightly.

“I’ll leave you to get settled, lunch will be ready soon.” I nod and she leaves. I throw my bag on the bed and shrug off my backpack, opening the former and pulling out my folded clothes. Well I guess these go in here, I pull open the closet doors and look at the space inside. Jesus Christ, they want me to fill this? I have three shirts, one pair of jeans and a pair of joggers. I have 2. Wait what? What happened to my other bra? I rip through my bag unable to find the other one. Well shit, lost that one. I pull the rest of my stuff out and shove it in the bottom of the closet, closing the doors.

“Max! Lunch is ready!” A voice yells from downstairs. I sling my backpack under the bed and shove my phone in my pocket, leaving the room, taking the stairs two at a time.

I turn left at the bottom of the stairs and end up in the kitchen where the two adults are standing over a stove. I lean awkwardly against the door frame and watch the two for a moment, trying to figure out their dynamic. Well, obviously there’s the height difference. They both seem tense but relaxed at the same time, moving around each other in some sort of silent harmony, exchanging the occasional smile as they chopped various fruits. A small smile creeps onto my face, maybe this won’t be so bad. Bucky glances over his shoulder and shoots me a grin.

“Hey kid, come on over, we’re loading up.” I take a step towards the pair.

“I’m gonna say okay and hope that wasn’t a murder joke.” Natasha’s laugh fills the air. It’s soft, melodious, I’m sure I’ve heard it before. I brush away the thought and look over the food options, there were pancakes like were promised and an assortment of fruits and vegetables along with multiple jars of jelly’s and spreads.

“Help yourself.” Natasha says while shoving a plate into my hands, already piling hers up. I attentively place two pancakes on my plate and add some fruit to the mix, picking up one of the forks on the counter.

“We usually eat at the table but we can eat in the living room if you’d feel more comfortable.” Bucky says, I shrug and keep my eyes down.

“Which ever. I don’t mind.” Natasha moves silently to the table and pulls out a chair and sits down.

“Might as well not break tradition.” She says with a shrug. Bucky sits in the seat next to her while I sit opposite them, picking occasionally at my lunch in the silence.

Once everybody’s plates are cleared a steady conversation starts up.

“So you were born in Russia?” Natasha asks, refilling her glass of water. I nod taking a sip of my own.

“Yeah, whoever was in charge of me over there but me in a cargo van, sent me to the states. No name, no nothing. Just a locket with a picture of a hand in it. Which I lost. Ever since then, I’ve been Martha-Anne, foster kid. I made a name for myself. All the experienced foster parents know not to foster Mackenzi Hart. I’m sure you’ve been told that.” Bucky shifts slightly in his seat and locks his eyes on mind.

“We have been.”

“Then why didn’t you listen? Why take in the kid with a criminal record?”

“Because I used to be a kid with a record to.” The redhead says my attention snapping to her. She straightens up and leans over the table. “I don’t want a kid who will roll over at the slightest command. I want a kid that can fight back, that can take a bullet and run with it, I want a kid like you Max, strong, resilient, a kid who can keep up with us. You’re perfect for us kiddo. And we want you to stay, be comfortable here, and maybe one day, be our daughter.” This is. That’s too much. I stand abruptly, pushing the chair loudly across the wooden floor.

“May I be excused?” I ask, running up the stairs as soon as Bucky begins to nod his head. Too much.

I flop down on my bed once I reach my room. God this is soft. I pull out my phone and check through the messages, clicking on the group chat.

**Tigger**

Hola humanoids.

**Egomaniac**

Hey kid

**Green**

Why aren’t you at school?

**Robin hood**

Leave the kid alone

**Tigger**

Yeah, leave me alone!

**Green**

Your education is important!

**Tigger**

Hey! I don’t need it. I’m smart!

**Egomaniac**

GPA?

**Tigger**

3.8

**Green**

Woah.

That’s nearly as smart as Bruce Banner

**Tigger**

Yeah well, I throw myself into my studies instead of dealing with me problems okay?

**Egomaniac**

Well, that’s understandable.

How come you’re still in high school?

With a brain like yours you could be changing the world!

**Tigger**

What like Tony Stark? Yeah right.

**Egomaniac**

Why wouldn’t you wanna be like Tony Stark?

He’s a genius and may I mention, deviously handsome.

**Tigger**

Keep it in your pants big boy.

I meant I could deal with being in the media all the time.

I like my privacy.

**Green**

But still, you could graduate now

Get a job, earn money.

**Tigger**

Eh, that sounds like a lot of work.

I think I’ll just keep skipping school.

**Spider**

You wanna rethink that answer?

**Tigger**

Oh hi! I-I didn’t see you there spider!

How’s it going?

**Spider**

Why aren’t you in school?

**Tigger**

There’s no point.

**Spider**

Hmm.

**Spider has opened private chat with ‘Tigger’**

**Spider**

What’s wrong kid?

**Tigger**

What makes you think somethings wrong?

**Spider**

Call it mother’s intuition.

Now speak to me spider baby.

**Tigger**

It’s nothing really…

**Spider**

Is it the polar bear again?

**Tigger**

No, turns out that having a polar bear in the house isn’t safe so they took him away

**Spider**

So, where are you now?

I’m assuming they deemed the polar bear infested house too unsafe to live in.

**Tigger**

Some foster home.

They seem nice but, I don’t wanna jinx it.

**Spider**

You’re in the system?

**Tigger**

It’s really not obvious?

**Spider**

I had no idea kid. I’m so sorry.

**Tigger**

It’s cool. It’s not something I talk about.

A gently knock on the door pulls my attention away from the screen. I shove it under my pillows and grab a book standing on the bedside table, opening it to a random page.

“Come in.” The door pushes open slowly, silently and Bucky’s head peaks around the corner.

“Hey kiddo, you left kinda quick. Just wanted to make sure you’re alright.” I smile slightly at him.

“Thanks uh, you don’t have to hide behind the door. I’m not gonna hit you or anything.” Bucky inches his was around the door until he’s standing in front of it, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Nat’s pretty torn up. She didn’t mean to upset you.” Nat. The name runs through my head a through my head a thousand times over. ‘ _Nat’s gonna kill me!’ ‘Nat’s on a call, we might be getting our first foster kid.’_ No. it can’t be. That’d be too perfect. A black blob moves up and down, unclear in my hazed state. It’s Bucky’s hand, he wants my attention. I snap my eyes back to his and he lets out a heavy breath.

“Lost you for a good few minutes there kid. You okay.” My head moves without my consent, confirming that I am, in fact okay.

“Okay well, I’ll be downstairs if you need anything okay?” and with that he leaves, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as the lock clicks into place I fall back onto the bed, collapsing in the abyss of pillows. This is gonna be a long week.


	6. Call Spider

Midtown school of science and technology was known as a lot of things: the smart academy, the place with the kids with a 3.2 GPA and higher, nerd Ville. But to all the students that attend said school will only ever use one word. Hell.

I close the tattered notebook and shove it into my new school bag. Bucky and Natasha have been really nice. They brought me new clothes and school stuff, how long until they start wanting me to pay them back? I can’t. A knock on the door pulls me out of my head and Nat’s red locks appear.

“Time to get up kiddo. Breakfast is nearly done.” I groan and throw my legs over the side of the bed.

“I’m up. I’m up. I’ll be down in 20.” She smiles a final time and her head disappears from the gap. Sighing, I trudge over to the closet and pull open the doors, it’s moderately full by now but there’s still a lot of empty space. I pull out a pair of ripped black jeans and a white and black stripped button down, pairing it with a chain and a black beanie. This’ll be fun.

After getting dressed into my outfit, I grab my phone and click onto my friends group chat.

**Karen’s Whores.**

**Trans disaster**

But guyyyyyyyssss

I haven’t studied for the math test

**Bacon_is_good_for_me**

We had a math test?!?!

**I’ll_steal_ya_knee_caps**

First of all,

We have a math test?!?!

Second of all,

STOP CHANGING MY NAME!!!!

**Trans disaster**

**pout**

Fineeeeeee.

**Black Dahlia**

You people are losers.

**Trick_ass_bitch**

Ahh, MJ, so lovely to see you.

**Trans disaster**

But guys!!

Math test!!!

**Trick_ass_bitch**

Can’t you like, use your super brain?

Or you know, super powers?

**Trans disaster**

SHHHHH!!!

They could be listening!!!

**Black Dahlia**

Who?

**Bacon_is_good_for_me**

The FBI duh.

**Trick_ass_bitch**

…

One of these days…

**Trans disaster**

WAITTTTT!!!

GUYS

I can’t find my dick!

**Trick_ass_bitch**

Did you check in Ned’s ass?

**Bacon_is_good_for_me**

WOAH!

Personal attack

Oh no, wait.

Pete it’s under my bed.

**Trick_ass_bitch**

Whyyyyyyy?????

**Trans disaster**

Because it gets uncomfortable.

**Trick_ass_bitch**

I did not need to know this information!

**Trans disaster**

Too late!

I swing by and get it Ned

**Black Dahlia**

Wha- actually I don’t wanna know

Gtg. See you at school losers.

**Trick_ass_bitch**

Yh same.

See ya’ll later!

**‘Black Dahlia’ and ‘Trick_ass_bitch’ have left the chat.**

Math test. Haven’t studied. Great. I slide my phone into the back pocket on my jeans and grab my bag, slinging it over my right shoulder. Left one still hurts.

“Max! Breakfast is ready!” Deep breath. You can do this.

“Have a good day kiddo.” Bucky calls as I slam the car door shut. Yeah, good day. The steps to the school seem to get steeper every day, making the building stand tall, towering over each individual person, masking their identities in its shadow. We’re all the same I guess. 

The hallways are crowded with people, pushing passed each other, fighting to get to their lockers or meeting up with friends because they haven’t seen each other for a few hours. It’s lowkey pathetic I think as I yank open my locker, the familiar, cramped space staring back at me. Daddy’s home.

The locker next to mine slams shut and MJ leans against the wall, staring down at me. I sigh internally and look up at her.

“I know I’m beautiful but it’s impolite to stare.” A smirk tugs at the corner of my lips but her demeanour doesn’t shift. Instead she pulls down the collar of my shirt slightly and tenses. A light growl escapes her throat.

“Who?” I gently push off her hand and turn back to my locker, grabbing the English textbooks I need for first period.

“It’s not a big deal J.” I close my locker softly and begin walking to my first class, extremely aware of the presence behind me.

“Not a big deal my ass.” MJ says into my ear. I try to ignore her and keep on walking but she grabs my arm and pulls me into an abandoned hallway.

“MJ!” I shriek as my back slams against the wall. Her body presses against mine, her slim arms bracketing my head, there’s nowhere to run and- has she always been this beautiful? Snap it of it Hart!

“Nowhere to run Maxi, talk!” Her lips look so soft. Okay, okay, stop that. I move my eyes to meet hers and smile.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cut the bullshit Mackenzi. You were gone for weeks! No contact, no nothing! You hate your natural hair colour, it’s been years since you haven’t dyed it. I was worried sick?! So what’s going on?!” I smirk and lean up towards her.

“You were worried about me? How sweet.”

“What the hell happened to you Hart?” That’s it.

“Life happens MJ! You know this.” I look down and sigh. How do you even start to explain this? “Somethings happen and there’s nothing you can do to stop it. Because you’re young. You’re defenceless, everyone is bigger, stronger than you. They’re smarter than you. Your opinions don’t matter because everyone knows what’s good for you right? Everybody knows what you need! ‘You’re real lucky they agreed to take you given your record’, ‘just a little more Mackenzi, you can do it’, ‘don’t you dare scream, you want this’. Over and over and over again until it becomes a repetitive cycle. Until you’re finally numb to the actions.” I look up towards the ceiling and take a deep breath, trying to get my emotions back under control. I look at MJ through my tear hazed vision.

“I didn’t ask for this.” I choke out in between sobs. “I know the first mom was shitty but I find myself wishing I was back with her, I don’t care that I’d be on the streets, I’d be with her. My ma was many things but a liar is not one of them; so when she told me she loved me, I knew she meant it. All adults do is lie! ‘Oh don’t worry Max, these won’t hurt you’, ‘If you just relax you’ll enjoy it’, ‘it won’t hurt at all’. They lie and they lie and they lie and for what? Do they find joy in breaking teenagers? In seeing helpless children cry? Seeing them beg for mercy? Racing to find a phone to call their social worker? When you’re a foster kid you loose your rights. You lose your voice and it fucking shit! But you have to deal with it. Because the only way to survive is to submit and I don’t get a choice in that. So yeah, my hair is different, I haven’t been able to talk to you but does that matter? Because I’m fucking lucky to be alive.” My breath comes in short spurts, tears cascading down my face, the rooms getting smaller, air is getting thinner, a rhythmic thumping plays over and over in my mind. A hand is pressed to my shoulder. It’s hot.

“Maxi?” A voice, its muffled. Are they talking to me? Am I dying? “Maxi, who should I call?” call? Home. No nonono. Can’t go home.

“S-spider.” I murmur. Safe. Spider’s safe.

A few moments later, the cool glass of a phone screen is pressed to my ear.

“Tigger? Are you there?” Spider’s voice fills my head. Spider is safe.

“Spider?” I whimper into the phone.

“Hey there sweetheart, gave me a bit of a scare. Do you think you can talk to me?” I nod quickly. She can’t see you idiot.

“Uh ye-yeah.” God you’re so pathetic.

“Okay, I need you to breathe with me baby. So let’s breathe in, hold it, and breathe out. That’s it, and again.” I follow her orders until my breathing stabilises and I gain control of my sense again.

“Are you okay kiddo? You still with me?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay. I uh, I’m sorry for bothering you.”

“Don’t even think about it Tigger. You mean more to me than this stupid meeting. I’m gonna let you go now okay? And the schools gonna call home and I’ll call you later to check up. That sound okay?”

“No! I can’t. I can’t go home!”

“Why not?” Silence. “Is everything okay at home? Are you safe?”

“I- yeah. Yeah I think so, I just don’t wanna be a burden y’know?” Spider melodious laugh fills the line. Bit rude.

“Oh sweetheart, you could never be a burden to anyone, you’re too adorable.”

“’m not adorable.”

“Whatever you say baby. I’m sorry but I’ve got to go now, my boss is getting mad, I’ll call to check up on you later okay?”

“Yeah, okay, I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” And the line goes dead. I sigh and let my hand fall down to my side, mostly unaware of the crowd of people around me.

“Miss Hart, please go to the office, your guardians will be here to collect you soon.” Principle Morita says from above me. I nod minutely and stand up, my legs shaking slightly under my weight. MJ holds out my bag with an apologetic frown, it’s whatever I guess. I take the bag and sling it over my shoulder, slowly and steadily making my way to the office. This will be fun.

Natasha’s POV:

I switch off my phone and place it in my pocket, something isn’t right, I can feel it.

“If you’re quite ready Agent Romanoff.” Nick Fury snaps from the door of the meeting room, holding it ajar for myself to slip through. I shrug nonchalantly and stride past him.

“Family matters.” I offer, well it’s not a lie, Tigger is practically my daughter. My eyes lock with Bucky at the far end of the room and a smile is shared between up as I take my usual seat next to Clint, saying my hellos to the overexcited archer.

“Now that everybody is here.” Fury starts, intentionally glaring at me. I roll my eyes at his behaviour but turn to face him anyway. “A large hydra base has been found by some of our junior agents, we sent at team of senior agents in to infiltrate, only three made it out.” Silence fills the room, ‘a team’ means at least 20 agents, 17 are dead.

“Do we know why? Hydra have never won before.” Steve asks from his seat across from me. Fury sighs and slides a file into the centre of the table which the blonde picks up.

“It seems that Hydra is training young children, much like they did in the Red Room.” Red room. that is no place for a child to grow up, I should know, I did.

“You want us to go in?” I ask, staring the older man down. He clears his throat and places down another file.

“Barton, Rogers, Maximoff 1 and 2, Barnes and Romanoff. You leave in the morning.” Before I can object, Bucky speaks up.

“Fury, me and Nat can’t be on missions together, we have a kid at home now.” Fury rolls his eye and glances between the two of us.

“Well make up your damn mind which ones going, Wilson, you’ll take the place of whoever stays.”

A distinctive chatter fills the briefing room as people discuss tactics and timetables, whilst me and Bucky are debating who stays home.

“You should go Buck.” I say gently. “You’ve wanted to squash Hydra since day one, this might just be their last head.”

“But Nat, the red room’s your pain, you deserve to put an end to it.” I place a gentle hand on his metal arm.

“I will be by proving I am more than the murderer they made me, by proving I can be a good mom.” My husband goes to respond but is cut off by his phone ringing. He smiles sheepishly to everyone in the room and pulls it out of his pocket.

“It’s Midtown.” He tells me as he answers the call. Midtown. That’s Maxi’s school. Is she okay? Did something happen? Is she hurt? Oh god, I hope not.

“Yes it is, yes, okay, tell her we’ll be there soon, okay, thanks bye.” He hangs up and turns to me. “We gotta go pick her up, panic attack.” Oh poor girl. I stand up and grab the jacket I shed earlier.

“We’ll let you know Nick.” He nods and smiles slightly.

“Okay, you go and tell your kid grandpa Fury says hi and I’m looking forward to meeting her.” I smiles back and him and nod.

“Yes sir.”

The drive to the high school is quiet and tense. Bucky was hunched over the wheel, worry rolling off of him in waves, unspoken fears lingering hot and heavy in the air. I reach over and place my hand lightly on his thigh.

“She’ll be okay.” I whisper, whether I’m trying to convince me or him is unclear. Bucky shakes his head.

“I knew we shouldn’t have let her go back to school yet, she wasn’t ready.”

“It was her decision to make Buck.” I remind him as he pulls into the school parking lot.

“I know,” he responds, parking up and getting out of the car. “Doesn’t mean I’m happy about it.” I roll my eyes and step out of the vehicle, walking towards the main office.

Mackenzi’s POV

I sit on one of the extremely uncomfortable plastic chairs in the office waiting for either Natasha or Bucky to collect me. I hope they’re not pissed. Oh shit, they had that business meeting today! I’ve fucking ruined it. They’re going to send me back I know it. I see a flash of red and then there’s a slight pressure on my knees.

“Hey, kiddo, we’re here now, you’re safe.” I know that voice, I heard it earlier.

“Nat?”

“Yeah, Max, it’s me, look at me kiddo.” I tilt my head down and my big blue eyes meet her worried green orbs. “We’re gonna take you home okay?” I nod and stand slowly, glancing around for my bag and catching a glimpse of the strap wrapped around Bucky thick shoulder. Nat’s slender arm wraps around my middle and I find myself leaning into her embrace. She feels safe, almost like home. The two help me into the car and Bucky climbs in the back beside me, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder whilst her runs his hands through my short hair. It felt nice.

“Ready to go home baby?” Natasha asks me from the driver’s seat. I nod in response. Maybe Home isn’t a bad thing…


	7. Don't die out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooo sorry this has taken so long. My school work has been piling up and i'm working through it. My school term is over on Friday so i should have more time to write. i hope you enjoy the chapter!! xx

Natasha’s POV:

Maxi doesn’t say a word for the rest of the day. It’s kind of unnerving but she’s got to come to us, whether she wants to talk is up to her. Me and Bucky sit in our room whilst he packs a tact bag for the mission.

“Maybe I should just call Fury, tell him I can’t go.” He says, throwing a shirt onto the bed. I shake my head and climb onto my knees, my arms circling his waist.

“You can’t. You have to go, you want to finish this. We’ll be okay.” 

“What’s going on?” A small voice asks from behind us. We both turn and see Maxi standing in the door way, one of her sweatshirts hanging off of her small frame making her look tinier than usual, her big brown eyes watching me and Bucky closely. I turn my body to face her completely, my god she looks so scared.

“Bucky has to go on a business trip tomorrow. He’ll be gone for a few days.” She just stares at us for a few moments before shrugging.

“Oh cool. Is Captain America going as well?” … what?

“Why-why would Captain America go on a physicists business trip?” Bucky asks, clearly as confused as me. Maxi rolls her eyes and crosses her arms.

“You think I’m that stupid? I watch the news.” She points at Bucky with a smirk.

“James Buchanan Barnes, 107th, you fought beside captain America in world war 2, you escaped Hydra around 4 years ago and have been an avenger ever since. And you.” She turns to me and her smirk drops.

“Natasha Romanoff, former KGB assassin, recruited by SHIELD at 15. Became one of the most undetected yet skillful Avengers.”

“How do you know all this?” I ask her, slowly standing up. She goes rigid and takes a step back.

“One of my first foster mother, she worked with SHIELD. She told me stories.”

“What was her name?” Bucky questions cautiously, with the fall of SHIELD, it could’ve been Hydra. Maxi glances down at the floor, her brown hair covering most of her face.

“Mackenzi, it’s important we know okay, you won’t be in trouble.”

“Her name was Miss Carter. She tol’ me t’ call her Peggy. She useta tell me stories about her agents and the war. The she got dementia and they took me away. Nev’r got to say bye.” Well, that’s. something.

“Peggy Carter? How long ago was this.” She shrugs.

“Maybe 10, 11 years ago. She was my second ma. I don’t even know if she’s still alive.”

“She is.” Bucky says quickly. I whip my head around to stare at him. Don’t you even..

“Nat can take you to see her if you want.” And he did it. But, well the look on her face was worth it.

Mackenzi’s POV:

Miss Carter’s alive?! And nobody told me? Well that’s just great.

“C-can I? I mean I don’t wanna-“

“Its no trouble kid. Nat has to go up that way anyway right Nat.” Bucky says with a smile, slinging an arm over his wife’s shoulders. Natasha nods.

“Yeah I can take you up there.” They would do that. For me. I don’t even think as I run forward, my arms wrapping tightly around her waist.

“Thank you.” I mumble, my head resting on her chest. Her hands quickly land on my back. What’s she going to do. Ohshitohshitohshit. Her arms wrap around my shoulders. Oh god, this is how I die. I’m too young! She’s- She’s hugging me back? Is-is she really hugging me? I glance up and look at her face. She’s smiling. Bucky’s smiling. Am I? Am I smiling? I’m smiling! I pull myself out of her arms.

“I’m sorry. I uh, I have homework to go.” I glance over at Bucky and nod. “I hope the mission goes well sir. I’ll see you when you get back.” Nat takes a step towards me.

“Maxi, it-“ I jump back.

“I gotta go.” I say, running out of the room.

I dash into my room and slam the door closed. Smooth Hart. Real smooth I think leaning against the wood. But, shit. Peggy’s alive, I just hugged Natasha, my foster parents are superheroes! This is crazy! I flop back on the bed and reach for my phone, logging into the group chat.

**Tigger**

Guys!

**Egomaniac**

Oh hey kid. A few people aren’t gonna be on, they’re on a business trip.

**Green**

Yeah, they send their love though.

**Meme Boi**

But I’m still here

And I send memes!!

**Tigger**

Show me the memes bro!!

**Meme boi**

**E** **nter Memes**

**Egomaniac**

Oh god. What do these even mean?!

**Meme boi**

Nobody knows father. Nobody knows.

**Poptarts**

EVERYBODY, MY DEAR BROTHER HAS DECIDED TO JOIN OUR INTERNET CHATS ON THE SMALL SCREENS!

**Egomaniac**

Oh great because this won’t end badly. Add him then pointbreak.

**Poptarts has added ??? to ‘Crackhead central’**

**Poptarts**

WELCOME BROTHER.

**???**

Please stop yelling brother.

**Poptarts**

My apologies.

You know most of my Midgardian friends but allow me to introduce you to our newest comrade, Lady Tigger.

**???**

What sort of a name is Tigger?

**Tigger**

The name of a girl that can kick your ass.

**???**

Oh I like this one.

My name is Loki.

**Tigger**

Loki? Like the Norse God?

Okay buddy.

**???**

You do not believe me?

Tell me where you live mortal, I shall change your mind.

**Tigger**

Yeah yeah, whatever Frosty

**Tigger has changed ??? to Frosty.**

**Frosty**

Frosty? What sort of name is that?!?

**Tigger**

The name of a guy who’s gonna get his ass kicked by a girl named Tigger!

**Meme boi**

Oooohhh. Burn!

**Egomaniac**

Don’t encourage them kid

**Green**

This is a disaster already

**Frosty**

I am a God you dull creature and I refused to be bullied by an acerbic and incompetent child!

**Tigger**

A god? Really? Have you been checked into the hospital at all in your life time?

And who are you calling incompetent? At least I don’t go around thinking I have magical powers.

**Egomaniac**

Officially interjecting. Frosty stop terrorising the kid. Kid stop insulting Frosty.

Now both of you apologise.

**Tigger**

Ugh! Fine.

I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings Mr Frosty.

Will you find it in your cold, iced heart to forgive me?

**Frosty**

And tell me why I should apologise to this brat. She has done nothing but insult me since I arrived.

**Egomaniac**

Well I just thought you’d want to reconsider before-

**Spider**

What the hell did you just call my daughter?

**Egomaniac**

-that.

**Tigger**

Mom!!!!

**Frosty**

What is this trickery? She doesn’t have any children!

**Egomaniac**

I don’t know. She just kinda appeared and we rolled with it.

**Spider**

Thor fix it. Until then me and Tigs are leaving. Come one kid.

**Spider has left the chat**

**Tigger**

Uh, I guess I’m leaving. Bye guys!

**Tigger has left the chat.**

**Spider has opened private chat with Tigger.**

**Tigger**

So, “Tigs” huh?

**Spider**

Oh shush. You know you love it.

**Tigger**

I can neither confirm nor deny that statement

**Spider**

Wha ever you say kid.

**Tigger**

So what’s Goth God’s deal?

**Spider**

Omg!

I’m so telling Clint you called him that!

**Tigger**

Clint?

**Spider**

Clint’s my friend. You haven’t met him.

**Tigger**

oh okay cool.

**Spider**

So, how’s your day been? After this morning? You okay?

**Tigger**

Yeah, I’m okay I guess. My foster parents had to come and pick me up even though they were in this huge meeting,

but they don’t seem that mad. Then I found out one of my first foster mothers is still alive and I thought she died years ago so.

Pretty wild really.

How about you?

**Spider**

Woah.

Natasha’s POV

I stare down at the phone in my hand, almost glaring at the screen. Tigger, is. She? Maxi? It makes sense. Or does it? This whole thing- can wait.

“Clint’s outside.” Bucky says, readjusting his bag. I nod and shove my phone into my back pocket, my arms finding his neck.

“Come back to us.” The whisper lingers between the two of us for a second, the word ‘us’ hanging heavy in the air. 

“I promise I’ll come back to you both.” We pull away after a few moments, just staring into each-other’s eyes, basking in these last few seconds of peace; which were interrupted by movement at the top of the stairs. I glance over and see Max waiting at the top.

“You can come down y’know.” Bucky says with a smile. So he’s seen her too. Maxi hesitantly walks down the stairs, stopping on the bottom one.

“Stay safe.” She whispers looking at Bucky’s boots. She suddenly looks up and smiles slightly. “Don’t die out there.” Oh that’s going to become a thing I think as Maxi runs back up the stairs, disappearing from sight. I turn to my husband and nod.

“what the kid said.” Bucky goes to respond but is cut off by a horn honking outside of the house. “Barton doesn’t like to wait.” I add with a smile causing him to return the gesture.

“That I know.” He says opening the front door. “I’ll see you soon Natalia.”

“Until then James.” I lean against the door frame and watch as Bucky climbs into the car, speeding off to save the world or whatever. But there’s no need to worry. I trust Clint to keep James safe, to bring him home to me, to us now.

I turn and close the door softly, sliding the lock into its place. He’ll come home. I take a deep breath and straighten out my posture. Now we can get back to the issue at hand. Is Tigger really Maxi? Or is that wishful thinking? No, no. Let’s backtrack Natasha. Why don’t we try and piece together some facts I think as I sit on the couch. Well, Max is 16 and Tigger is 16, but that’s a common age right? What else do we know? Uh, oh Tigger was stabbed in the shoulder! Does Max have a scar? I’ve never looked. Next thing: they both go to Midtown and have the same GPA. But it can’t be. Can it? Only one way to truly find out. I jump off of the couch and walk as calmly as I can up the stairs, sopping outside of the closed door of Mackenzi’s bedroom. And the moment of truth.. my finger hits the call button on Tigger’s contact and we wait. Maxi’s phone starts to ring. My heart is beating a thousand miles a minute. Please pick up. I hear her voice, but my phones still ringing out.

“Hey Pete.” Oh. Never mind. I knew it was too good to be true I think to myself, trudging into our bedroom and closing the door. Too good to be true.


	8. Buzzfeed Unsolved is Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!!! I've been going through some stuff these past weeks and i start school on Thursday (Which also happens to be my 16th birthday butttt) I'm hoping to have a chapter a month schedule going but, i dont know what will happen. I'm hoping to update soon! I promise! I love you all 3000

Mackenzi’s POV

“No Pete. All I’m saying is that Shang technically made a man out of you.” I say down the phone to my best friend, flopping back against the mountain of pillows on my bed.

“What? I mean, true but Sebastian got you to kiss the girl.” He fires back, I can feel him glaring at me threw the screen.

“Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up. At least I’m woman enough to ask a girl out. How’s MJ anyway.”

“Oh your on Hart. Who are you asking to Homecoming this year?” Oh right, Homecoming’s coming up. Great.

“I don’t know. Are you even gonna be at homecoming? I heard you disappeared last year.”

“Yeah, well I had Spider-man business to take care of.” Oh the amount of times I’ve heard that excuse!

“Still Liz was pissed.” I respond playing with the draw strings on my hoodie.

“I know, but I was too busy catching her dad and she never really liked me anyway.”

“Yeah that’s true.”

“Hey!”

“Oh you know it’s true! You had an obvious boner for MJ.”

“Really? It was that obvious?”

“Almost as obvious as Flash crushing on Spider-Man.”

“Oh yes. That is truly terrifying.”

“That it is my dude. That it is.” I shudder at the mental image that flashed through my head, no pun intended.

“But seriously Max, who are you gonna take to Homecoming? I don’t want you to be alone.”

“I don’t even know if I can go yet Pete. I haven’t brought it up.”

“But you said they were cool right? Surely they’ll let you go.”

“Hopefully. Hey I can ask if you can come over. There’s a new episode of Buzzfeed unsolved out.”

“Really?! Hell yeah! I’ll ask May.”

“Cool, I’ll ask Nat. I’ll text you the verdict.”

“Neat. See you soon.” I hang up the phone and toss it onto my pillow, throwing my hands over my face, rubbing at my eyes. Nat won’t say no right? She won’t get mad at me asking, right? No, it’ll be okay.

“Hey Nat?” I say as I stick my head around the door frame of her home office

“Hey, what’s up kiddo?” She responds, turning to face me, a smile etched upon her features.

“Would it be okay for me to have a friend over to watch some YouTube videos?” I ask, moving more into the room until I’m standing in front of her.

“Uhh, sure, do you need anything? Food or?” Nat questions, standing up.

“No, we’ll be good. Thanks though.”

“No problem kid, can I ask who’s coming?”

“Oh just Pete, you know him right? He works at SI.”

“Stark’s kid? Yeah I know him, you two go to school together?”

“Yeah, we’re friends, I hope. He’s tryna peer pressure me into going to Homecoming.” Nat’s brows furrow in confusion for a moment.

“Homecoming? You’ve not mentioned that before, how come?” I shrug and stare down at the ground.

“Oh, I just, my old foster families weren’t so big on me having fun and going out so I kinda just assumed that-“ My rant was cut off by the older Russians sweet melodic voice.

“Oh god no, honey if you wanna go to the dance, you’re going to the dance. I take you dress shopping, or tux shopping if you’d prefer that.” My head snaps up and my brown eyes meet her green orbs.

“Wait, are you serious? You’re not fucking with me right now?” She shakes her head with a smile.

“Of course not, when’s the dance, I might be able to persuade my friends into coming shopping with us.”

“Oh my god.” I fling my arms around her waist, squeezing her tightly. “Thank you so much. Oh my god, I’m going to my first High school dance, this is amazing! Can I get a black dress? Can I dye my hair?! Can I dye it red?!!!”

“Woah woah woah, slow down.” Nat responds with a laugh, placing her hands on my shoulders. “Of course you can get a black dress and dye your hair!”

“Yesss!!! Alright, I gotta go tell Pete! I’ll see you later Nat!” I call as I sprint out of the room, Buzzfeed Unsolved, here we go.

As the video finishes, me and Peter were pressed close together, a tangle of arms and legs, sat upright staring straight at the screen as it fades to black.

“That wasn’t even scary.” Pete comments, waving a hand at the tv.

“Tell me about it, Shane and Ryan are carrying this channel.” I respond with a scoff, my eyes never leaving the box in front of us.

“That is true, Shane is truly iconic though.”

“How, after all of the things they’ve been experiencing, does he not believe in ghosts?”

“well, I mean, they’re not real right?”

“Right, right. No ghosts here.” Silence falls over us for a few unsettling moments, every creak and whine of the house sounding even more threatening than usual.

“Wanna watch the Bee Movie?”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

**Tigger:**

Note to self, don’t watch Buzzfeed Unsolved at night.

**Meme Boi**

Amen to that!

**Egomaniac**

What the hell are you two doing watching Buzzfeed Unsolved anyway?

I though we spoke about this Meme Boi!

**Meme Boi**

Mom said it was okay!

**Egomaniac**

What the…

Your mom’s dead!

**Green**

Ego!

**Egomaniac**

What?!

It’s true!

**Green**

You can’t just say something like that!

**Tigger**

What the fuck Richard?!

**Frosty**

That was a bit far, even by my standards.

**Egomaniac**

Okay okay.

Meme Boi, I’m sorry.

**Meme Boi**

Apology accepted J

**Green**

Well now that’s over,

Tigger why are you watching Buzzfeed Unsolved?

**Egomaniac**

Yeah, you’re like, 12.

**Tigger**

I’m 16 for your information

And to answer your question Green, I don’t know. It’s fun.

**Green**

That’s not an answer kid.

**Tigger**

Eh, personal opinions I guess.

**Meme Boi**

Plus, Buzzfeed Unsolved is bomb.

**Tigger**

Facts.

**Egomaniac**

Sigh

Teenagers

**Tigger**

Slightly offended.

**Meme boi**

Eh, you know it’s true.

**Egomaniac**

I know I’m right.

And it’s way passed your bedtimes.

Go to sleep.

**Tigger**

YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!

**Spider**

Tigger!

**Tigger**

Yes ma’am!

**Spider**

Apologise to Ego for yelling.

Then go to bed.

**Tigger**

Fine.

Ego, I’m sorry for raising my voice box at you.

**Egomaniac**

Kid, that’s not… anatomically correct

**Tigger**

Do you accept my apology or not?!

**Egomaniac**

Yes!

Yes I accept your apology.

**Tigger**

Thank you!

**Spider**

Good girl, now bed.

**Tigger**

Yeah, on it.

Night guys.

**Green**

Sleep well.

**Egomaniac**

Night kid.

**Tigger has left the chat.**

_ Time skip brought to you by the authors depression. _

“Natalia!” I yell up the stairs, spinning at the bottom of the banister, waiting for my foster mother to come down.

“Mackenzi!” She calls back, coming out of her room, walking down the stairs, taking my face into her hands when she reaches the bottom.

“I’m bored.” I say, my voice coming out muffled as she squeezes my cheeks together.

“You’re bored? Well we can’t have that can we? Why don’t we go shopping? Have a look at some dresses?” I nod. That sounds fun. It’s been a whole week since Bucky left and it feels weird without him here but he’ll be back. He promised he would be so he will. That’s how that works right? I’m not used to this whole hero shitshow.

“Yeah that sounds good. Could we maybe get some hair dye?”

“Oh of course! You wanted to do that. When is Homecoming again?” Nat asks walking towards the kitchen.

“Uhh, next week I think? Pete’s still trying to get me to ask someone.” I add, following her through the house, catching the water bottle thrown at me.

“Oh, none of the boys worth it sweet?” She questions, leaning against the counter, sipping her water.

“I uh, I don’t like boys. I kinda like girls.” Nat freezes mid gulp and stares at me before looking down and whispering “goddammit”. I glance between her and the floor.

“Y-you good?” I ask nervously, playing with the water in my hands. Nat looks at me with a smirk.

“We gotta get you a flag kiddo.”

“Huh? You’re not mad?!”

“Why the hell would I be mad? So what, you like girls! That’s your business not mine. I will never love you any less because of who you love, and I will always love you my darling. Plus, I don’t blame you. Men can be pigs.”

“Woah. You’re serious?”

“Dead serious.” She says, a hint of a smirk still on her face.

“Well, I-uh. Thank you?”

“No problem darling. Now im thinking All black dress with a silver belt, maybe a bow? Fashion really isn’t my thing. It is, however Bobbi’s thing.”

“Is that your friend?”

“Yeah, she’s one of them, I was going to ask her and Melinda to join us today, would that be okay with you?”

“Sure. I don’t mind.”

“You’re going to love them. And they’ll love you. Especially Bobbi! You two are so similar!” Her Smirk turns into a smile as she picks up her phone, seeming to be texting her friends.

“Great.” I mumble while Nat makes the plans. I wonder what her friends are like? Will they be like Nat? Are they ninja’s too? I just hope they like me.

“They’ll meet us at the mall in an hour.” Nat says, her voice cutting through my thought.

“I’ll go get ready then.”

“Okay sweetheart, oh and Max?” I stop on my way to the stairs and twist to face her. “I love you.” My heart stops. Does she mean it? Is she just saying it?

“I-I love you too.” That’s it. Drop it and run. I sprint up the stairs and into my room. Safe for now.

The mall is packed when we finally get there, it’s kinda overwhelming. Natasha doesn’t seem phased though, she just pulls on her sunglasses and struts through the crowds like she fucking owns the place. I’m telling ya, psycho. I follow behind her like a little duckling following it’s mother, trying to match her pace. And failing massively. I’m all torso okay?

“We’re meeting them at the food court.” She throws at me over her shoulder. That’s great, what am I going to do with this information huh Brenda? I choose to just keep quiet and continue following, walking until we reach this massive food court with table and chairs. And food. I’ve never been to the mall before okay? Sue me. Natasha stops abruptly on one of the corners causing me to nearly- nearly being the key word here- walk into her back. She turns to me and smiles, pushing the glasses to rest on top of her head.

“They’ll be here soon, Mel said they’re running a bit late.” I nod and lean against the wall behind us.

“Are they cool?” I ask hesitantly. Nat looks down at me with a sad smile.

“I’ve worked with them for years, they’re like my family. They won’t hurt you. I promise.” She glances around then leans closer to me, lowering her voice into a whisper. “And if they did I could totally kick their asses.”

“Who’s ass are you kicking?” A third voice says from behind me. I jump slightly and spin around coming face to face with two women. Oh god.

One was noticeably shorter than the other and seemed to be from an Asian heritage. She also looked like a ninja so. Her stern face was nearly void of any emotion, but I could see the hint of a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. The other one was tall. Like, tall. She kinda looked like an Amazonian woman, with blonde hair and, tall. Natasha places a hand on my shoulder and looks at the newest pair.

“It’s good to see you two again, it’s been too long.”

“It has Natasha.” The shorter woman says, nodding at my foster mom before looking down at me. “And you must be Mackenzi, Nat doesn’t shut up about you.” Nat Rolls her eyes with a playful smile.

“Alright, laugh it up.” She says shaking her head. If Nat’s joking with them, they must be good right? Nat doesn’t just joke about with anyone. The older woman looks towards me again and outstretches her hand.

“I’m Melinda, but you can call me May.” I take her hand in mine and shake it. Her hands are so soft by the way.

“I’m Max, but you already know that.” I add as I let go of her hand. The taller woman, Blondie, yeah that’s what I’m gonna call her, offers me her hand which, again, I take.

“I’m Bobbi, which is usually short for Robert, but in my case Barbara, which in my opinion is way worse.” I smirk at her babbling.

“I’m Mackenzie, I chose the name myself. I’m legally called Martha-Anne but, well sucks. But everyone calls me Max.” I pull my hand away and Bobbi smiles down at me.

“I think I’m gonna like you.” She says, nudging my shoulder gently. I look between the three adults surrounding me. They could probably kill me, yet somehow I feel so safe with them. Is this what family feels like?

“So,” Nat says, breaking through my inner dialogue. “Dresses?”


End file.
